Autumn and Pitch
by delia17
Summary: All M wants is have a couple of perfect Autumns that she creates (though a certain Spirit makes that near impossible). Turns out she's not the only one with this problem, the Guardians want M to 'introduce' Jack to the other Seasonal spirts and Father Time. Despite herself Autumn finds herself learning to like the winter Spirit. But when people from her past pull her away...
1. Chapter 1

I close my eyes and wait for the music to start. I feel my hands naturally start to sway back and forth knowing that colors are flowing out of me. The wind softly coos in my ear as we start to dance. I free myself from all the problems I face and have my soul devoted to the coloring of the leaves. I sway back and forth going from tree to tree. I focus on the smile of Lily's face when she sees them tomorrow- **HONK**!

I look up startled and annoyed as the wind catches me. The perfect dancing partner he is. I see my Canadian goose flying above me her neck pointing to the sky.

" _What_ is it?" I ask. She keeps pointing toward the sky. I look up. "Oh." I see them. The Northern Lights. In _Minnesota_. This can only mean one thing, the Guardians wanted to see me. I feel my hopes rise up in me. I shove them down quickly. _They just want a favor that's it._ I keep telling myself as I let the wind carry me to North Pole. "Please take me to North's workshop." I whisper to the wind. I can feel the wind nodding to me and picking me up, flying is directly to North's Workshop. It feels like he carries me in his arms as me fly.

My goose stops somewhere in Canada she can fly so far north. I start to imagine how I'll present myself to the Guardians. Calmly, gently, a changed sprit. I wince when I think about my last run in with Cupid. _Bloody bastard was asking for it. Trying to make me fall in love with the_ Groundhog. I stop outside the door of North's work shop. I curl up my fists and uncurl them taking a deep breath as I do so. I feel Wind ruffle gently my hair. His way of telling me it'll be fine. I paste a calm look on my face and walk into North's workshop. I nod to the Guardians in a respectful-mature manner. I turn to and see _him._

 _That bloody bastard!_ Before I know what I'm doing I've flown across the room and connected my fist to his jaw. Jack makes a wonderful slap against the wall, then slides down to the ground. Tooth flies over to Jack. I start walking toward him to hit him again but Bunny steps in between Jack and I, Maybe if it hadn't been Bunny I would have fought him then beat Jack up. The look on Bunny's face was enough to make me calm down and at least get the idea of hitting Jack again out of my head. I look around at the other Guardians. Tooth was glaring at me, Sandy has his face in his hands, North has a hand over mouth. I think he's laughing.

"Why did you do that?" Jack asks. I spin back around to face him.

"Autumn of '79,'60, or 2001. Some of my most beautiful work. Then BOOM four feet of snow. Months of work ruined by your early winters!" I say to him.

"Good you know each other." North says. _This is about Jack Frost._ Hiding away for the next three hundred years really sounds good right about now.

"What." I choke out. "What do you need?" I ask.

Sandy looks starts with his sand signs but I can't make out what he's saying. He always goes too fast for me to understand what he's trying to say.

"What Sandy is trying to say is that we would like you to introduce Jack to other Seasonal Spirts." Oh for the love of.

"And Father Time." Tooth chimes in. I can feel my face falling.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Shelia." Bunny adds.

"It would be very helpful though." North says. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I clench and unclench my fists and re-play the image of Jack smacking into the wall. He thankfully is quiet as we fly. _Say something._ I take a deep long breathe before I say something.

"The plan is too first see The Spirt of Summer then Spring, after that Father Time. Maybe Mother Nature, if I haven't killed you yet." I wince at the last bit. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say the last part.

"But you were thinking it." Jack says.

"Yes but I didn't mean to say it." I say to him. If I didn't know better I swear I he smirked a bit.

"Where does Summer live?" He asks.

"He lives." I shudder at what I'm about to say. "In Florida." I hear Jack groan with me. "We won't be able to stay long. For certain reasons. One other thing, Summer has a big personality and he can be difficult at times. So no starting blizzards if you start to get mad think off all the crocodiles that could get hurt if you lose your temper."

"I'm sure he isn't that bad." Jack says. I try my best not snort. I just shake my head as we land together. I feel the wind the pat me on the back as if saying, good luck and don't kill him.

"Autumn!" A voice shouted. A struggle with a hiding a cringe but mange it anyway. A tall dark figure flies toward me. He was magnificent with the radiance of the sun pouring out of him. His hair was short, black and curly and his brown eyes sparkles like a water on the Sea. He pulled me into a huge hug. I stood there limply before I patted him on the back. "Autumn it's been years. Ten hasn't it?"

"Fifteen not counting Balls." The heat already starts to build around my collar. "Summer I have been charged with making sure Jack is introduced all of our Kindred. It seems he's been left out of the fold." Summer pulls away and looks at Jack with a lazily smile on his face.

"So you're the one everyone was bitching about." Summer cocked his head to one side. "I'd thought you be bigger. Or at least more intimidating." I struggle between hiding my hands in my face and laughing. I settle for biting my lip.

"You better watch what you say." Jack growls starting to point his staff.

"What are you going to do? Throw snowballs at me?" Summer says tauntingly. He turns to me with a smirk. "I bet the Guardians really begged you to do this." Jack starts to form ice on his staff and I pin it back with the help of Wind.

"We'll we are going to leave now. Still have to see Spring and Father Time, sooo." I start to turn Jack away.

"See you at the Spirt Ball, Autumn! Bring Jack to it! I'd love to see him start a fight!" He calls as we fly away. Next to me I can feel Jack trembling with anger.

"Yes he's like that with everyone. I think I slapped him when I first meet him." I say. Not really, or maybe I did, I had forgotten the details.

"Why didn't you let me fight him?" He asks. I sigh loudly and long.

"One the alligators."

"I thought it was crocodiles."

"It's a moot point. First the scaly beasts, two the other wild life, three the people of Florida. I mean have you seen what they do when they even get one inch? It's ridiculous. Wouldn't see someone from Minnesota or Wisconsin act that way. Where was I? Oh yeah, Four, the other spirts would have even more reason to distrust/bitch about you."

"So you were looking out for me?" He says. I try not to roll my eyes. Like I could give a damn.

"No I was looking out for North and Bunny and Sandy and Tooth. So they don't have to clean up your messes." Jack looked almost ashamed at that. Good. "But don't worry about Spring."

"Why?"

"Because everyone likes Spring."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry no time to edit! Hope you like it!

Chapter 3

Spring like me had created a single home to live in when we weren't working. Well mine was a home-home. Hers was a garden with a bed. And when I say garden I am talking about the literally mother of all gardens. Her garden was outlined by a local species of Cherry trees, which were always in bloom. The created a soft pink carpet under our feet. In the garden was every type of flower that ever lived. Even the hideously smelling one from the rainforest. You know the one that smells like rotting flesh to attract flies. Don't know it? Well look it up. It's cool, in a weird horrible way.

I turned to Jack to gage his reaction. His mouth was wide open. I had the same reaction the first time I came. "Yeah, Spring and Mother Nature hang out a _lot_." I said. He shook his head and pointed forward. Ah, Spring.

She was beautiful in the most wholesome way. Her kimono was the same shade of cherry blossom, her grass-green hair was in two simple buns. Her eyes were deep-deep brown and almond shape. She went full Snow white with a sparrow on her shoulder and a blue-green butterfly on her head.

She bent over a bud coaxing it with her hands and whispering softly.

I cleared my throat. "Spring?" She looked up and smiled brightly.

"Autumn!" she cheered. She leap up and wrapped me into a hug. The butterfly flew away but the sparrow stayed firmly planted on her shoulder. She pulled away. "Where's Honk?"

"She's keeping an eye on things back at home. Spring I want you to meet Jack Frost." I point my head to Jack. Her eyes widen in surprised and looks at Jack.

She nods her head. "It's nice to meet you."

"What were you doing with that flower?" Jack said pointing to the small bud or ex-bud now that was bloomed.

"Oh, a women prides herself on her roses, she has entered her local competition ever year. She has ever since she was sixteen. All natural too." She said pointing to the sky as she turned back to the flower. "This is her last year. They weren't blooming like they normal so I thought I would lend a helping hand." She carefully dug the plant up and kissed the bloom. It disappeared from her hands. "Tomorrow she'll wake up to some of the best blooms in years."

Jack turned to me. I knew that look. It was the look of, _'Is she real?_ ' I nodded once. "The Guardians asked me to introduce Jack to you, summer and Father Time. We just came from meeting summer." She turned back to us her hands still lightly covered in earth.

"Summer is a good spirt, he just has a hard time, well…" She searched for the right words.

"Keeping his mouth shut?" I add.

She nods. "But he's not so bad. Not like the last Summer." She shuddered. The last spirt to take over the season summer tried to create an enteral summer over the entire world. Man in the Moon had to step in. "You can stay as long as you need if you want. Stroll around my home. There was a scientist in Sweden that was able to create a genetically modified rose that is every color of the rainbow. It's in the rose section. You can look around if you want Jack." Jack nodded and walked away into the vast garden. Spring looked at me.

"You alright Aut?" she asked. "I heard about Pitch-"

"It's fine." I cut her off. "He knew better. I know he isn't the same anymore."

"Well then what about Jack?" she asks. "He's cuter than I thought he'd be. How did your first meeting with him go?"

"I punched him, Spring. And had it it not been for the Easter Bunny I would have done much worse." She squealed.

"Really?! I knew you talked about it for ages. But you actually did it. Wow. Where are you off to next?" She asked.

"My house. Then Father Time."


End file.
